theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
E1M6: Central Processing
E1M6: Central Processing is the sixth map of Knee-Deep in the Dead. Designed by John Romero and the par time is 3:00. Walkthrough From the start point, continue forward, turn right, then follow the path to a technology computer room, where is the red keycard. Once you get into there, the entrance will close for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds passed, get to the other side, where there are 2 red doors. You can take either one, then follow the path to the blue key, overlooked by a large nukage pool. Backtrack to the start, go through the door in front of you, into a central computer room, then get to the east. Follow the pathway to a blue door, behind it is a maze. Get to the south of the maze and press the switch. Get to the midwest (there should be an open green wall after you press that switch), which takes you to the yellow key. Once you near it, however, a trap opens behind you, containing 9 (or less) monsters depending on your skill level. Now you can backtrack to the computer room, and go through either of the yellow doors, then get to the extreme north and press the switch. That opens a door somewhere midwest of the large room behind the yellow doors. There will be 2 paths, you can take either one, into a blue computer room. Get to the switch (once you near it you will trigger some traps), then press that switch, which will open the room with the exit door to the northwest, guarded by a lot of spectres. Get there, go through the exit door and press the exit switch. Other points of interest: Once you grab the red key, you will trigger five traps full of enemies. That is dangerous especially if the entrance to the red key room is still closed (however any monster standing in the closing area can prevent the wall from closing), you should pick up the chaingun first to get rid of everyone from the traps, a monster-blocking linedef prevents anyone from leaving the red key room except for you, so you should be safe outside. There is a northwest opening to the left from the start point. It contains some barrels, an armor, three medikits, three boxes of shells, and some Imps. The southeast of the maze has a secret door that can be open for a computer area map, however due to how ovbious it is it is not needed for 100% secrets. There is also a middle passage between the left and right passages that take you to the computer room; the middle passage takes you to a balcony with a box of bullets and a medikit. To the north of the large nukage pool is a radiation suit. Secrets: # In the large nukage pool, you can go southwest and lower a lift and ride it up for a soul sphere. # The south of the large nukage pool you can take to a megaarmor, and go up the stairs for a blur artifact, a light amplification visor, and two boxes of rockets, and a switch that takes you back to the start. # In the yellow key room is a secret door to the southwest of it, open it to access a backpack, a blur artifact, and a rocket launcher. To get back to the yellow key room, YOU MUST HAVE THE BLUE KEY!!! *due to the trap (with the radiation suit) from the lowering platform there is another %hidden door% that takes you to this secret, & you can use it to bypass the maze unto the yellow key*! # Crossing between the two lowest steps to the yellow key opens up a secret passage to the northeast that continues the nukage tunnel to a room with two medikits, several large ammo pickups, and a backpack. You can open the door to access a courtyard with a soul sphere on a lift that you can lower. Then open a green hidden door to get behind the yellow door. Note that you can use this route to ignore the yellow key, but once you enter the courtyard, you cannot do anything else apart from exit this map.